


creep by Radiohead is dirk’s anthem here

by morbidmortuary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, Self Insert, Stalking, Yandere, dirk is weirdo, sorry em if you read this, weird obsessions, yandere dirk, yandere dirk bc I FUCKING SAID SO, yandere homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidmortuary/pseuds/morbidmortuary
Summary: ok so you, reader, date Dave and karkat but dirk is like madly in love with you and you think he’s a fucking creep but no one finds this weird except your husbands ???
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas/Reader, Dirk Strider/Reader, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 7





	creep by Radiohead is dirk’s anthem here

**Author's Note:**

> HHOOOLY FUCK I NEED TO WRITE AND PRODUCE MORE WORK ON HERE BC YALL LIKED MY LAST STORY !!tysm for the love for the Dave/reader, but yes, this year expect more work from me

You awake, head foggy and all sweaty. Summer’s on Earth C can be a pain in the ass. But you know what’s more of a pain? Your husband’s brother spamming you religiously to no ending. You feel your phone buzzing like a horny bee at the edge of the bed, plugged in. As much as you’d just adore viewing the pester that is Dirk Strider’s embellishing messages of this morning, you physically had an excuse not to. 

Dave was smushed up against you as Karkat’s arms wrapped around the both of you. Dorks.. it was a soft moment you’d love to enjoy, though you were practically dripping sweat from your entire body. Your underwear felt like a swimming pool; and no, no you’re not aroused. The sun was blaring down at Earth, it’s almost as hotheaded as how you feel about the consistent vibrations of your phone- god damn it just answer the damn thing. You begrudgingly sit up and took a quick look before rubbing your eyes. The poor phone is probably overheating from the spam... why do you feel bad for a phone? Are you just trying to distract and put off replying? Yes. Yes you are. You pick up the damn thing, unlocking the phone and groaning. Does this guy ever get a break?

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering  romanticVampire [RV]

TT: Hey.   
TT: Hey I had a dream about you like   
TT: An hour ago.   


TT: You looked so pretty, and it felt so real; me and you were laying on a blanket while the world burned around us.   
TT: It felt like it was only us in the world.   
TT: I wish I could make that happen; not just for me, but for us.  
TT: Are you awake?    
TT: I bet you look so cute first thing in the morning.    
TT: I hate that you won’t let me see that.    
RV: god can you keep your weird fucking fantasies to yourself. first off, how many times do I have to remind you; i’m married. and I was actually trying to sleep but your clingy ass won’t shut the fuck up    
RV: leave me alone.    



End file.
